The present invention relates to means of testing continuity of an electrical circuit and, more specifically, to apparatus for adapting a conventional flashlight for use as a continuity tester.
In many electrical applications, it is sometimes necessary or desirable to have a quick and easy means for testing circuit continuity, i.e., for determining whether there is an electrical path for current flow between two points. Many devices have been provided in the prior art for performing this function. Among such devices are those which include an incandescent bulb or other light-emitting means for providing a visual indication of presence or absence of circuit continuity in the apparatus or line under test. Often, the continuity tester includes a pair of wires terminating in alligator clips for attachment at the points between which continuity is to be tested. The prior art also includes means for modifying conventional flashlights to permit their use as circuit continuity testers.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved means for adapting a conventional flashlight to act as a circuit continuity tester.